dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Slim
Equipment General Equipment Quantity Item Quantity Item Quantity Item Quantity Item Quantity Item 1 Good Clothing 1 School Backpack 2 Light Globes 2 Spare Bulbs 1 Broken Light Globe Spare Globe Parts 34 1/4" Ball Bearings 1 Mirror Fragment 16 Good AA Batteries 29 Dead AA Batteries 17.5' 1/8" String 1 Swiss Army Knife 1 Lantern 0 Lantern Oil Weapons Quantity Weapon Damage Notes Quantity Weapon Damage Notes 1 Light Crossbow 3p 1 Club Str/2+1p 2 Throwing Knife Str/2+1p Ammo Quantity Ammo Type Damage Quantity Ammo Type Damage 10 Crossbow Bolts 3p Basic Character Information Name: Ebenezer Templeton Nick Name: Slim Age: 11 Attributes Physical ' '''Value ' 'Mental ' 'Value ' Body 2 Charisma 1 Agility 2 Intuition 2 Reaction 2 Logic 1 Strength 1 Willpower 1 Qualities '''Positive Qualities Double Jointed: +2 modifier on escape artist checks; may be able to squeeze into tight places Ambidextrous: Uses both hands equally well and does not suffer any modifier in for using items in either hand Neutral Qualities Linked Soul with Kenzie: 1 less BP if we take the same skill, attribute, ability at same time; Costs 2X BP to increase Edge unless taken at same time; If one dies the other makes a resist check or take 10s damage Negative Qualities Gremlins: Rating 3; modern technology mysteriously malfunctions when used; for each rating drop required number of 1s for a glitch by one; example: if dice pool is 8 dice half would be 4 minus 3 gives 1, so a single 1 rolled will cause a glitch Simsence Vertigo: Feels disoriented when working with augmented reality; receives a -2 to dice pools when using AR, VR, or simsence Skills Skills Level Attribute Weapon Skills Level Attribute Climbing 1 Strength Clubs 1 Agility Gymnastics 1 Strength Blades 1 Agility Infiltration 1 Intuition Crossbow 1 Agility Shadowing 1 Intuition Preception 1 Intuition Dodge 1 Reaction Knowledge Skills Skill Level Military Security 1 Aztechnology Security 1 Small Business 1 Street Gangs 1 Horrors 1 Build Points 2''' Contacts Notes Memories What is a memory? Do they really disappear? The old story teller down on the corner always yells, “If people took time every day to remember the past life would be better today.” Most the time people walk by without looking at him and other parents yell at him, “Stop poisoning my child with your nonsense” or at their children, “I don’t want to see you over here again!” I like his stories. They are about monsters, and the surface, and wars, and stuff. I guess it is a good thing my parents are gone so much otherwise, I might not get to hear them. This is the longest they have been gone. But, what is a memory? Do you forget as you get older? I have never forgotten anything. I remember coming to this town. Mom and Dad say I was too young to remember, but I do. …I wonder where they are now... They were upset and maybe scared at having to leave the city and move here. All I wanted to do was set up and look around but could not. When I would ask for help, they would not listen and the only way to get them to come was to cry. Soon however I was on the move. That made life more interesting because I could crawl into the store and watch my dad work. Learning to walk was much more difficult. Everyone made it look so easy but trying to keep balanced was hard and my legs would get tired trying. Walking was much quicker and I could sneak outside but I still enjoyed watching Dad work the store. Everyone likes Dad though sometimes there are arguments over prices. Dad always seems to know when people are telling lies. I can sometime sense people lying too. Mom is gone often but Dad is usually back by now. Dad runs the store but I help when not out playing with my friends. People bring in guns, jewelry, tools, and all types of stuff which he buys from them. He sells the stuff; sometimes back to the same people for more then he bought it for. Character History Outline '''Parents: Last Name: Templeton Dad: Robert (Bob) Mom: Syringa (Blossom) Maiden Name: Carver Dad: runs a pawn shop connected to our house (shop on the first floor and house second) Layed back, happy go lucky but stable; a good parent Has an uncanny knack (some would consider unnatural) of knowing when people are lying to him and almost knows peoples intentions and future actions In a sense a modern Robin Hood; those in true need would get really good deals while those who were not pay The real business goes on in the back, movement of good (smuggling) Before coming to this town he meet the clients; formed teams; planned runs; and held, transferred and moved goods and money Still has lots of contacts and uses them to move good through the shop Had a stint in the military and still has some friend from there Met my mom in the military but had lost contact till recruiting her for a team he was forming Often still involved with runs that mom goes on (planning and team forming) but otherwise out the direct day to day business Is gone a couple of times a month for a day or two and occationally gone for up to 3 weeks Mom: still doing runs and is often gone; sometimes for months at a time After moving to this town tried to be a stay at home mom and work the pawn shop but did not find it exciting enough and around the time I turned 5 she started running again Very open minded, adventure seeker, free spirit, very cool headed; good parent when around; always kept an on eye on me but let me learn things the hard way and gave freedom to explore Grew up on a militant commune (post-apocalyptic hippies) Was always exceptionally good with projectile weapons and enjoys the hunt; believes live and let live but in order to do so must have good intelligence on these who may cause harm; good at tracking, stealth and intelligence gathering Joined the military to get skill to take back to the commune Her parent died while in the military and she became a runner rather than go back to the commune Sought after for her weapon skills and security knowledge (military and aztecnology) on most teams On several occation came back really banged up and needed nursed back to health Lot of contacts that can be considered real low-lifes some have shown up at the shop and some of those have been told never to return Me: Had lots of freedom as a kid spending time out exploring, watching my dad work in the pawn shop, listening to stories of out of town guests Have an astounding memory (remember things that I should not, like some stuff from infancy) Always been quiet and sneaky; Have listened to many run planning session on security issues Spent lots of time helping out in the shop and have a good grasp on how business runs Often when both parents are out of town an old story teller (bum) shows up down the street and rants about quality of life, the end of the world, fighting horrors, etc that I like to spend time listening too; many other people steer clear of him My parents friend Gerald Babcock (captain) will sometimes shows up in town when dad leaves and works the shop Spending lots of time exploring the streets and having friends that live on them I knowledge of local street politics Have learned not to play with many technological things in the shop; they seem to break or stop working Was taken out shooting a couple of times as a kid but after several shots the gun would always malfunction had great aim when though Don't play with most technological things any more Have some of the same senses my dad does about peoples intentions and lying Not too strong physically Only Child Life: Born in Remember moving here before being able to even set up at about 6 month of age Could understand language from an early age and could crawl into into the pawn shop from the house When started walking would sneak outside and explore the neighborhood Dad would leave on short trips as long back as can remember but mom stay around till just before turning 5 then she started making longer and longer trips too Many people my parent know from the city would come out and visit; one in particular would come often and stay for several weeks at a time, Gerald Babcock More to come here Eight weeks ago my mom left with Simon and Jacky, some people she normally works with, for the city I am 9 years old at this point Five weeks ago my dad told me mom was some trouble and he had to go help; it might be several weeks Three weeks ago some guys started poking around the shop; having a bad feeling about them I snuck out the back; they broke in took something in a box and burned most shop/house down Feeling someone was still watching the place and knowing it would not be good be found I started living on the street with friends Kenzie and Crash Getting really hungry went looking for rats in the tunnels with the hopes of getting a bounty form military Met a magical creature in the tunnels (a horror) Church of Donblas took us in Told the military about the creature; were held captive till church came and were released into there care Were "infected" by magic and needed to be cleansed Kenzie's soul was fouled and he was going to die unless another soul was used to cleanse his I offered my soul and Priestess Mayline used it to clean Kenzie's but she is now in a coma due to the process Profound effect on me and spent time learning ways of church Two years go by Father comes back Mom is alive but still in trouble Learned my father knew of my fate and thought the church was a safe place to stay Things had cooled off enought to come back and let me know him and mom were still alive but he could not stay but said he would be back soon Kenzie and I decided to explore the tunnels near town but got shot up by gun turrets After falling unconsious we ended up in medical facility under police supervision for vandalizing the turret Future Ambitions for Character Looking to become and Adept in stealth, detect intentions, sword use, and possibly projectile weapons Category:Law Vs Chaos